1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to a holder for bicycle chains, said holder to be an article of manufacture for retaining a bicycle drive chain to a bicycle dropout with or without a bicycle rear wheel in place, and to augment the removal and or installation of said wheel without having to touch the chain by hand or other device.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Most experienced bicycle riders such as commuters or bicycle tourists have found it necessary to repair or replace a flat tire which usually occurs on the rear wheel, that being the most heavily loaded wheel. Heretofore, the removal and reinstallation of the rear wheel of a bicycle has been an odious task because of the need to handle the oily drive chain and because the chain tends to fall limp and does not cooperate with the removal or reinstallation of the rear wheel. Hand handling a bicycle drive chain is a messy business, and until now, hand handling has been the way it was done.